El destino
by RedSwiftie
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kikyo no hubiera muerto antes de la batalla final contra Naraku? Y que luego de librar ésta y resultar vencedores, el Hanyou escogiera a la miko que amó hace más de cincuenta años sobre Kagome, la que estuvo siempre a su lado luego de liberarlo de aquella flecha mágica que lo tenía sellado en ese árbol.


Luego de la batalla final contra Naraku, en la que Kikyo no pudo participar debido a las graves heridas ocasionadas por éste; luego de esos tres días de oscuridad que sufrió Kagome dentro de la perla, de la cual fue rescatada por Inuyasha, luego de llevarla a su casa por temor, todo cambio.

Se encontraba ya en la época feudal, parado en frente del pozo, sabía que este momento también seria duro, tenía que escoger. Escoger entre dos mujeres, totalmente diferentes, a las cuales conoció en tiempos y circunstancias totalmente distintas. Y que lo habían cambiado para siempre.

Meditó, recordó mucho, hurgó en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Luego de unos minutos ya había tomado una decisión… Y entonces la vio ahí, intentando salir del pozo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con solo una mirada, sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo. Él miro al suelo.

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué no me esperaste?- Dijo mientras lograba salir del pozo. Le sorprendió la cara seria que él poseía- ¿Ya hablaste con los muchachos? ¿Les dijiste que estamos bien? -Kagome lo veía expectante, Inuyasha se comportaba muy extraño, no entendía porque estaba tan frio luego de lo que había pasado dentro de la perla-.

-No.

-Pues vamos a avisarles, deben estar muy preocupados. -Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la aldea-.

Inuyasha quiso detenerla, no quería que sufriera más aun luego de lo que tenía para decirle. La siguió en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la aldea efectivamente todos habían estado muy preocupados, abrazaron a Kagome y saludaron a Inuyasha alegremente. El hanyou continuaba serio. Todos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada. Kagome les contó todo lo que había pasado, y alegó que gracias a Inuyasha era que estaba a salvo.

Kagome casi paso por alto la presencia de Kikyo en aquella cabaña, hasta que la vio dormida en un rincón. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Era cierto, Kikyo estaba gravemente herida gracias al ahora extinto Naraku, y a ella le correspondía purificar el veneno y salvarla.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kikyo?-Pregunto la azabache a la anciana Kaede-.

-Muy mal, Kagome estos últimos tres días han sido de puro sufrimiento, debes ayudarla, te lo pido, por favor- Dijo la anciana casi rogando, como si dudara del buen corazón de aquella muchacha-.

Kagome asintió y se acercó junto a la anciana hacia la miko que se encontraba dormida. La anciana le mostro la marca, que ahora se extendía hasta su cuello. Entonces alargo sus manos e intentó purificar el veneno. Todos observaban la escena, Inuyasha también estaba ahí, había tensión, mucha. La joven del futuro estuvo algunos minutos curando a la sacerdotisa, sin el sello de sus poderes espirituales ahora era mucho más eficiente. Llego a un punto en el que la marca ya no desaparecía, al parece esa sería una cicatriz de por vida, pensó Kagome mientras la miko abría los ojos e intentaba levantarse.

-Hermana ¿cómo te sientes? -Pregunto la anciana preocupada-.

-Un poco mejor- Respondió la pálida mujer en un tono lento, como el de costumbre, mientras volvía a recostarse y se llevaba una mano a la frente- Estoy mareada y me duele la cabeza, pero siento como el miasma desaparece de mi cuerpo -Continuó diciendo con los ojos entre cerrados-. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quien hermana?- Pregunto extrañada-.

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde se encuentra Inuyasha?

Hubo un silencio, la tensión creía cada vez más, todos menos Aome voltearon a ver Inuyasha que se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Este se acerco a la mujer que lo llamaba.

-Si, Kikyo, aquí estoy- Y tomó su mano, Kagome lo veía perpleja, pero el hanyou tenia su mirada clavada en la miko-.

Aquel gesto le dolio muchisimo, sintió que se le iba el aire, se levantó e intento ignorarlo. Shippo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Miroku logró taparle la boca antes de que dijera una imprudencia. La joven del futuro salió de allí, alegando que necesitaba aire, cosa que no era del todo falsa, en realidad.

Se alejó de ese lugar, ahora se sentía mareada, no podía creer que Inuyasha fuera tan descarado, si, era un tonto, siempre arruinando las cosas. Intentó comprenderlo, se pregunto muchas veces por qué, mientras sentada frente a un lago, ignorando totalmente el hermoso día que hacía. Se cuestiono muchas cosas. Ahora empezaban a perder valor todas aquellas cosas que había hecho por él en los últimos días.

De repente la embargaron unas terribles ganas de llorar, y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que recorrieron lentamente sus mejillas mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. No podía creerlo, no podía que creer que lloraba por él después de todo. Tenía deseos de llorar fuertemente para desahogarse, pero entonces escucho aquella voz varonil con ese tono suave, incluso, se podría decir que sonaba a tristeza, pronunciando su nombre.

Los corazones de ambos latían en una carrera desenfrenada.

-Kagome, debemos hablar.

-Sí -Asintió- lo necesitamos -Dijo aun de espaldas al hanyou mientras secaba sus lagrimas rápidamente.

Kagome podía imaginarse fácilmente sobre qué era, y sentía miedo. Era la hora de escoger.

-Kagome… yo…-A Inuyasha le costaba pronunciar las palabras, sentía un hoyo en el corazón y el estómago- Yo… yo lo siento- Se acercó a ella, camino hasta estar al frente de la chica, le costaba mirarla a los ojos, pero lo hizo, sabía lo importante que era aquel momento.-

-¿Por qué lo sientes, Inuyasha?- Formular aquella pregunta le costó un mundo, mientras la pronunciaba tomó valor para mirarlo a los ojos-.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, sí, este era el momento en el que el golpeado corazón de Kagome se destruiría.

-Kagome, la batalla con Naraku ha terminado y -Inuyasha hablaba pausadamente- yo no quisiera obligarte a estar en estar en esta época ahora que nada te ata a este lugar -El semi-demonio hablaba con el corazón en la mano, aquello era verdad, y aunque sabía que era lo mejor para preservar la vida de Kagome, tan solo pensar en que ella ya no podía estar allí le provocaba un dolor increíble-.

-Eso quiere decir que quieres que me vaya, ¿cierto? -Contuvo las ganas de llorar-.

-Sí, quiero que vivas tu vida tranquila y plenamente, y yo y esta época y este lugar simplemente somos un estorbo para ti, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? -Dijo Inuyasha fingiendo irritación, ocultando su debilidad-.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, aquello no era cierto, no podía pretender alejarla de esa época para que "viviera su vida plena" cuando su vida, precisamente se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Además… -Agregó a su discurso- Yo quiero vivir mi vida ahora con Kikyo -Esa frase la dijo en un tono más bajo, sentía vergüenza- Creo que el destino nos está dando una nueva oportunidad.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba cansada de escuchar esas estupideces, estaba cansada de que siempre la metieran en medio de todo y que luego la sacaran cuando les daba la gana, cuando ya no era necesaria. Ella se había encargado de curar a Kikyo y ahora él simplemente le decía que se fuera a su época, que quería vivir su vida con Kikyo. Sencillamente estaba harta de aquella situación, no deseaba seguir sintiendo el dolor que todo eso le ocasionaba.

Y se rindió.

-Está bien, me iré, tienes razón es lo mejor -Respondió, como pudo, su voz estaba quebrada, y le costaba hablar.-

Ella se alejó unos pasos de él.

-Kagome… -Dijo alargando su mano hasta ella y con una voz extremadamente suave- Puedes… puedes venir cuando quieras, yo… yo simplemente no puedo pohibirtelo.-Hizo una pausa- puedes venir a visitar a Sango a Miroku y a todos cuando quieras… Shippo, ese zorro tonto seguro se pondrá triste sin ti -Y no solo ese zorro tonto-.

Kagome asintió y le dio una sonrisa falsa.

-Adiós, Inuyasha… -Vio sus hermosos ojos dorados y su rostro por última vez y se fue de ese lugar, quería desaparecer, se sentía tan mal-.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo con los abrazos alrededor se su cintura, como abrazándose a sí misma, pero no hallaba la forma de dejar de sentir aquel vacio en su pecho.

Estuvo caminando por el bosque, tratando de aclarar su mente y sus ideas. Lloró, golpeó algunos árboles e incluso maldijo una que otra vez el día en que cayó por el pozo y encontró a aquel joven con orejas de perro sellado en un árbol. Nunca se había visto a sí misma de esa manera. Volvería en un par de horas a despedirse cuando estuviera calmada, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

La azabache sintió que el tiempo pasó lento, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo. Ella sabía que estaba cerca de la aldea, decidió volver.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca de la casa de Kaede respiró profundo, tomando valor para verlos a todos ahí. Cuando entró en aquel lugar se sorprendió al no ver a Inuyasha ahí. Todos la miraron, Kagome les dijo que debía hablar con todos. Les explico que ya había cumplido su misión en aquel lugar y que ahora pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en su época. El primero en protestar fue Shippo, le dijo que no quería que se fuera, luego Sango y Miroku hablaron, estos últimos les pidieron que los visitara con frecuencia por favor, a lo que Kagome les contestó que sí, que no se preocuparan.

La anciana Kaede le pidió que no se olvidara de ella, y que siempre era bienvenida en aquel lugar cuando quisiera, la chica asintió y le dio las gracias. La joven miko se despidió de todos uno por uno.

Mientras tomaba su bolso, notó como la mujer que estaba dormida, se sentaba y la miraba fijamente. Aquello la tensó, entonces la pálida mujer se dispuso a hablar, lo que dijo fue "Gracias Kagome, por curarme". Kagome intentó hallar sinceridad en aquellas palabras pero no encontró nada más que solo cortesía. La azabache solo pudo pronunciar un seco "de nada" y luego salió de ese lugar, se puso el bolso sobre uno de sus hombros y camino hacia el pozo. Cuando ya se encontraba a unos metros de éste pudo distinguir el árbol sagrado, sintió deseos de ir hacia aquel lugar donde todo había comenzado, a aquel lugar que simbolizaba tantas cosas en su vida, pero se lo negó a sí misma. Ya era hora de que se desligara de todo lo que ese lugar representaba.

Así que siguió caminando, cuando se encontró frente al come huesos suspiró, y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, sonrió con ironía y se prometió que sería más fuerte de ahora en adelante. Entonces puso una pierna encima de la fría madera y saltó dentro del pozo.


End file.
